Mylene Farrow
Mylene is the Aquos Brawler of the Vexos. Mylene has Aquos Macubass and her Bakugan Trap is Tripod Theta. Despite being a member of the Vexos, she doesn't trust Spectra. She also tends to get annoyed by Shadow really easily. Mylene is also the only female member of the Vexos. Story Mylene is first shown in Bakugan: New Vestroia with other members of the Vexos, watching as all the Bakugan are captured. She then appears watching Shadow's match with Baron, insulting him after his loss and complaining about his bad piloting. She battled Marucho and almost won. She then battled Shun and lost, though the battle wasn't shown. She is given control over the Vexos by Prince Hydron. She quickly formulates a strategy, by separating the three remaining members of the Resistance and then taking them on one by one. To do that, she has Shadow imitate the voice of Dan and Mira to lure Marucho and Ace. Only Shun realized that it was a trap, but it was too late for the other two members. Mylene then faced off against Ace, defeating him with her new attribute-changing Bakugan, Elico. With her last attack, Ace fell into the water, but could not swim back up. With that, she claimed that "Their nightmare is just beginning." She then battled Baron and Dan in Beta City alongside Shadow but was defeated and the Dimension Controller was destroyed. She then battles with Shadow again in Gamma City this time against Marucho and Shun, who she loses to again. After Prince Hydron beat Baron, she went to retrieve the Darkus energy out of jealousy with her new mechanical Bakugan, Macubass and nearly suceeded if Klaus hadn't shown up and helped Ace win the battle, with Klaus remarking that she is indeed beautiful (however coming from Klaus, that doesn't mean much). She and Lync went to Earth and as Mylene stood out in what she was wearing, she tried to find a disguise but ended up sticking out more when her disguise of choice was a white tuxedo for a groom. They then battled Runo and Mira and won, taking the Subterra Attribute Energy in the process. She and Shadow Prove go back to Earth in search of one of the three attribute energies left, they track Billy through his gauntlet and follow him to Marucho's house and now know where the Brawlers are hiding. Later when the Brawlers are in the Vexos palace Mylene and Volt battle Shun and Baron, they defeat both Brawlers and take the Ventus Attribute Energy. Mylene and Volt both show disapproval of Professor Clay's actions. However, Mylene chooses to stay, and warns Volt that he'll "Have to look over his shoulder all the time". She wishes him luck after he leaves. Trivia *Despite her cold attitude, she seems to acknowledge Volt as a friend, saying upon his departure from the Vexos, "Good luck, friend." Bakugan * Aquos Abis Omega (Former Minor Guardian until she met Elico)(Thrown away) * Aquos Elico (Former Guardian- Evolved under Gus's care and deceased under his care) * Aquos Macubass (Mechanical Guardian) * Aquos Tripod Theta (Bakugan Trap)(Likely deceased, black smoke came out of it) * Aquos Stug (Thrown away) * Aquos Jelldon (Thrown away) * Aquos Fly Beetle (Thrown away) * Aquos Freezer (Thrown away) * Aquos Clawcer(Thrown away) * Aquos Wontu (Thrown away) Battles Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Vexos